Truth or Dare?
by eatondale
Summary: The characters of Divergent come together to play a nice game; Truth or Dare, first fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! The characters of Divergent all come together to play a game: Truth or Dare ;)**

**I do not own Divergent, or any of the characters they all belong to the great Veronica Roth.**

**Tris's POV:**

We were all sitting in a circle in Zeke's room, Four, Zeke, Lauren, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Caleb, Susan and I. We had all agreed on playing Truth or Dare.

'So, who's going to begin?' I ask.

'I am!' Zeke shouts, Tobias chuckles at his friends enthusiasm.

'Okay, Christina, truth or dare?'

Christina grins and answers 'Dare, I'm not a coward'

Revealing a devilish grin Zeke says 'I dare you to run down the Pit in your underwear and give the first boy you see a personal, hot, sexy lap dance!'

We all begin to laugh, Christina blushes a bit but gets up and walks to the door only to be stopped by a laughing Zeke 'Hey where are you going?'

'To the Pit'

'I said you should run down the Pit _in your underwear'_

Christina blushes and starts pulling down her pants revealing her black lacy underwear. The boys, except for Four, all stop laughing and stare at Christina, at the other end of the room Will gives out a groan and tries very hard not to blush. Zeke, Uriah and Four follow Christina to the Pit to see whether she's really going to do it, while we wait patiently in the room. A few minutes later a blushing crimson red Christina walks in together with two stumbling morons who are laughing their asses of and a pokerfaced Four.

'That was AMAZING!' Uriah exclaims, while doubling over from laughter.

'What happened?' Marlene asks

'She ran.. down.. the.. Pit and gave.. gave..' and that's how far Zeke came, because he started rolling down on the ground from laughter.

Four was the only one who still had a kind of straight face on but I know for sure that behind that face he was laughing his ass of as well.

'Seriously, who did she give a lap dance get on with it people!' Lynn says annoyed.

We all look at Four, in any hope that he would be able to talk and not laugh hysterically after every word. He tried hard to hide the smile creeping on his face while thinking back at what happened in the Pit.

'Well as Zeke said, She ran down the Pit, in her underwear, and gave' he pauses stifles a laugh and continues 'Eric a personal, hot, sexy lap dance' and he starts laughing as hysterically as the two brothers, after a moment we all burst out laughing.

'Okay, enough! It's my turn!' Christina shouts over the laughter, when all of us have calmed down, she turns to Tobias

'Four, truth or dare?'

'Dare, I'm not a coward either' he answers challenge gleaming in his dark blue eyes.

'Great, I dare you to..'

**So, what do you think so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review! **

**And please tell me if I do something wrong or right :) **

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews! :) It helped me a lot :) **

**Here is the next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can ;) I don't own Divergent or any of the characters they all belong to the great Veronica Roth. (except for Leo).**

**Tris's POV:**

'Great, I dare you to go to the infirmary and ask the first person you see what their true feelings are for you' Christina says with grin.

Four becomes silent and thinks about the dare 'What if you don't want to do it?'

'Than you should take off a piece of clothing and it can't be a sock or a shoe' Christina answers.

Four scowls at her and stands up, we all follow him out of the door, when he suddenly stops and turns around

'Why are all of you coming with me? Only Zeke, Uriah and I went with Christina' Tobias asks while narrowing his eyes.

'We never said only three persons are allowed to come with someone' I answered grinning.

Tobias shoots me an angry look and starts walking again. We reach the infirmary, Tobias goes in while we watch from the door. We try to be as silent as possible though each time you hear someone stifle a laugh.

The first person Tobias sees is a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes, I recognize him, once when Peter shoved me off the train and I fell hard on the roof of the high buildings surrounding the Dauntless Headquarters, he stitched my wounds.

'Hey, Leo' Four greets the man.

'Oh, hello Four' Leo says smiling.

'Ehrm.. Leo can I ask you something?' Tobias asks uncomfortable.

'Yeah, of course Four anything, is there something wrong?'

'Well..'

'Well? Just tell me Four' Leo encourages him.

'Ehmm .. I don't really know how to ask it..'

'What's going on Four, your making me nervous' Leo says looking concerned.

'I kind of need an answer of you..' Four says looking at anything except at Leo.

'Did something happen between you and Tris? Did she break up with you?'

'No no ! everything is okay between Tris and I, we're great, but..'

'Four, you know you can ask or tell me anything' Leo says, looking reassuringly at Tobias.

'Okay..'

'Just tell me I won't get ma-'

'Whatareyourtruefeelingsforme ' Tobias blurts out in one breath, blushing as red as a tomato.

Leo looks at him wide eyed, but recovers himself quickly 'What, what do you mean Four? Are you.. Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?'

At that Fours mouth falls open and he blushes even worse.

'You know there is nothing wrong with being gay Four, but if you're asking me whether I like you in that way, than no sorry Four but I'm already married and you know that'

That was it, we all burst out laughing hysterically, tears running down our cheeks. Leo turns around and looks at us then slowly turns back around and looks at Tobias and then back at us, putting two and two together he turns around again and says.

'What kind of joke is this, Four?'

'We're playing truth or dare, and Christina dared me to go to the infirmary and ask the first person I see what their true feelings are for me' Four answers looking embarrassed.

Leo starts laughing as well and says 'Well, my true feelings about you are, that I think that you're a great, kind and strong but weird boy'

With that he sends all of us out, we all walk back to Zeke's room still laughing, while Four glares at everyone individually. When we reach Zeke's room we all calm down a bit.

'Okay that was just hilarious!' Zeke says.

'Yeah, yeah, enough now, it's my turn' Tobias grumbles.

We all stop laughing as we go on with the game.

'Will, truth or dare?'

'Truth, I'm not a coward but I don't want to be the victim of Fours revenge' Will says holding his hands up in surrender.

Four shoots him a fake smile and asks 'If you had to date any Dauntless leader and it couldn't be a woman who would you date?'

'Uhmm, I think I would go for..'

**And that was it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, please keep reviewing! Tell me what's wrong, what's right, and what you maybe want to see in the future chapters ;)**

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is the new chapter I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Divergent, or any of the characters, they all belong to the great Veronica Roth.**

**Fours POV:**

'Uhmm, I think I would go for...' Will says slowly, looking at the ceiling and taping his finger against his chin 'ehmm.. it couldn't be a woman, right?'

'Nope' I say, popping the p.

'Ehmm…'

'Ow! Get on with it Will! Others want to play to!' Lauren says grinning.

'Then.. I would go for Eric, Max is way too old, and Erics face is one piece of total sexiness ' Will says while nodding his head up and down 'I mean look at those piercings and that hair, isn't it just a total turn on? I swear he hunts my dreams at night, and believe me they aren't nightmares' Will finishes while wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone's screaming 'ieeuuwss' and 'ugggh!' though the only thing I was able to do is looking at him in total disgust. Will saw me and started grinning like an idiot, I nod my head in disagreement and fake disappoint.

'Seriously! Does anyone else want to rape me today?!' an oh-so-well-known voice says from the door.

We all turn around and see an disgusted Eric standing in the doorway.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Tris exclaims annoyed. I look at her in appreciation and give her a peck on her lips. That's my girl!

'Oh, please get a room you two!' Eric says.

At that I pull her close to myself and give her a long, sweet, slow kiss, letting myself get lost in her. There is only her and me and no interruptions, slowly she starts pulling away and I moan in disagreement.

When I look around I see Eric leaving having an even more disgusted look on his face. I grin to myself and turn back to the game.

'Okay, Will it's your turn'

'Yeah!, okay, Caleb truth or dare?' Will asks, while looking at Caleb.

Caleb starts to blush, jeez is it something in their family?

'Ehmm, dare..' Caleb answers, though it sounded more as a question than an answer.

'Awesome! I dare you to punch Zeke in the face, and to stand on your place while taking his blow' Will says mischievously.

Jesus, they already want that boy dead at the beginning of the game?

Caleb thinks about the dare and eventually stands up, walks to Zeke and gives him a well-deserved, at least I think he deserved it, punch in the face.

Zeke looks momentarily striken, but recovers quickly, stands up an twitches his arm, his hand ready to connect with Calebs face when suddenly Caleb ducks and punches Zeke in the stomach, Zeke gulps in big amount of air and doubles over, crouching on the floor.

Everyone's looking at Caleb in total shock.

Holy crap. Where did that come from?

'Oh my God! Caleb how did you do that?' Tris screams, looking at her brother in mixed horror and shock.

Caleb looks terrified and crouches next to Zeke.

'Hey, are you okay? I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you again.. it just happened.. and.. and..' Caleb panicked, he started pulling at his hair and softly rocking back and forth.

After a while Zeke looks up his face red from laughter, tears running down his face.

'Dude! That was one hell of an amazing punch!' Zeke says clutching his ribs, still laughing.

Caleb looks at him as if he's gone mad, then turns towards me and says.

'I think he's fallen on his head, we have to bring him to the infirmary' Caleb suggest, wild-eyed.

I look at him and his stiff posture and start laughing, soon everyone's joining and laughter is the only thing you hear. Caleb looks around with a look on his face that says he has to get the hell out of here and get a doctor to help all these mental teenagers. I don't blame him in Abnegation hitting someone is one of the worst things you can do, it represents self-protection and self-protection is selfish.

Caleb walks to the door, but I stop him before he can get out.

'Wait, Caleb! Nothing's wrong! Come back, Zeke is used to getting hit all the time'

'Are you sure, he looks hurt' Caleb says concerned looking at Zeke who's laughing his ass off and clutching his ribs painfully at the same time.

'I'm fine Caleb, I swear' Zeke says between laughs and groans.

'Okay' Caleb says though he doesn't look convinced, he sits back down and we continue the game..

**Okay that was it for this chapter, I hope you liked, I'll try to make the next chapter longer! But until then keep on reviewing and help me! **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey guys! I'm sorry! I haven't updated these days, but I was a bit busy, sorry!**

**Here is the next chapter ;)**

**I don't own Divergent, or any of the characters they all belong to the great Veronica Roth.**

**Tris's POV**

'Okay, Caleb it's your turn' Lauren says.

'Ow yeah, ehmm.. Uriah truth or dare?'

'Finally!' Uriah exclaims, happy because he's finally chosen., 'and of course dare' he says while grinning.

'Okay.. ehmm I dare you to..' Caleb says slowly, while looking to the ceiling, thinking of a dare that would be appropriate for Uriah.

From the other side of the room Marlene crouches next to Caleb and whispers something in his ear, at that Caleb starts grinning evilly, a face I've never seen of him and to be honest I'm don't want to see it more often either.

Marlene crouches back to her place and sits there biting on her lip innocently.

'Okay, Uriah I dare you to go down the hallway and ask the first girl you see to give you a mind blowing kiss' Caleb says, still grinning evilly.

Uriah narrows his eyes at Caleb, then at Marlene, shrugs his shoulders and stands up.

'Fine, I'll be right back.'

'Wait! I'm coming with you, there has to be at least one witness' Marlene says, smiling an angel like smile. Again Uriah narrows his eyes at her and says 'Fine', and they are gone.

We chat for a few minutes, only to be interrupted by a screaming, red, furious Uriah.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME MARLENE?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU' Uriah screams in such a high voice I never imagined he would be able to reach.

At the door opening, Marlene is trying very hard not to laugh and look like she's sorry, Uriah sees it and starts screaming all over again, this time Marlene couldn't hold her laughter in and bursts out laughing and clutching her stomach at the same time. At one point Uriah screams so hard that Lynn stands up and bitch-slaps him in the face, at that he falls silent.

'You bitch-slapped me' he says offended.

'Well, you deserved it! And by the way, I did you a favour! If you would go on screaming like that everybody in entire Dauntless would think you were a girl' Lynn says annoyed, that doesn't surprise me, she's always annoyed.

'What the hell happened?'

'Nothing' Uriah grumbles while sitting back down, it surprises me that he is still able to talk.

'That was not nothing Uri!' Marlene says, deserving a glare from Uriah.

'Okay, let me tell the story' she says with a smirk.

'Well Uriah went down the hallway as dared and asked the first girl he saw to give him a kiss, and that first girl happened to be _the _girl' Marlene says wiggling her eyebrows at Lynn.

Lynn's eyes grew bigger and her mouth fell open, while Zeke turned to his brother and says

'Dude, you have a crush and don't even tell me? I'm your fucking brother!', mocking fake hurt.

'I don't have a crush on that.. that.. _that' _he spits the last 'that' as if it's acid in his mouth.

'Who was _that _then?'

'Sherla!' Marlene shouts.

Sherla? Who's sherla? When I look around I see Zeke looking wide eyed at Marlene and then before I know it all the dauntless-borns and old dauntless-transfers and Caleb start to laugh. Will gives me a look that says 'What's going on?' while Christina mouths 'Who's Sherla?' I exchange looks with them and shrug my shoulders, trying to get Tobias's attention and ask

'Who's Sherla?' , Tobias looks at me opening his mouth to give an answer, only to be interrupted by Zeke 'You don't know who Sherla is?'

'Of course she doesn't she's new remember? Sherlock' Lauren says, slapping his arm playfully.

'Sherla is Shauna's little sister,' Four says, 'and.. she's not very eh.. _attractive_'

I raise my eyebrow and look at him like I don't understand, he shrugs his shoulders and turns to Zeke, 'You explain'

'There is no need to explain, you have to see her yourself' Zeke says grinning.

'You're not going to call her, are you?' Uriah says looking horrified.

'You can go and hide yourself in the closet' Zeke says, next Uriah gets up and runs to the closet, while his brother shouts, 'Sherla! SHERLA! Come here I need your help'

A fat girl in tight short shorts and a tank top reveals in the doorway, her face is even worse than her body, she her right eye is way bigger than her left, and it looks like she's missing one eyebrow, her hair is a mess of all the colours of the rainbow and she has big, filthy piercing in her belly button, and on the back of her hand there is a tattoo, by looks of it she got it just new and it reads _'Uriah'_ in curly letters, a little heart on the _'i', _suddenly I feel pity for Uriah.

'Yes, Zeke?' Sherla says, in the most childish voice I've ever heard only by hearing her voice I start to gag, and pour Uriah had to kiss _that?._

'Ow, I wanted to ask whether you know where Uriah is'

'Uriah? Is there something wrong? Isn't he back? Oh my gosh..' she says, while covering her hand over her mouth in the most dramatic way.

'No, he still isn't back' Zeke says looking concerned, what is he trying to do?

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh' Sherla sobs while jumping up and down and looking everywhere around her in any hope to see Uriah, jeez this girl is pathetic.

'Yeah.. can you go and look for him, please?' Zeke asks.

'Yeah, I'll go right away' and she's gone, the only thing you hear are her loud footsteps in the hallway and her desperate screams for Uriah.

Uriah comes out of the closet a look of pure relief on his face,

'Never knew you were gay Uri' Will says grinning.

'Very funny,' Uriah says while sitting back down, he then turns to me and says '_that _is Sherla'

I stifle a laugh and say 'It's your turn', not wanting to annoy him as well.

'Yes, good, Susan was it right?', in the corner of the room Susan silently nods while looking at her knotted fingers, oh yeah.. Susan I totally forgot about her wow she does her Abnegation job pretty good.

'Okay, well you know the question, truth or dare?'

'Ehmm, truth' Susan answers with a shaky voice still not looking up from her fingers.

'Great..' Uriah says smiling.

**Okay! That was it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, it's a bit longer than the other chapters, tough only Uriah got a chance of playing the game, I'll try to get more people involved in the future chapter! Until then please keep reviewing and giving tips! **

**Thank you!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay sorry again for updating so late !**

**IMPORTANT: in the last chapter I made a small mistake, I forgot that Lynn was Shauna's sister as well! So thank you reviewers for reminding me! And sorry for the confusion! Through this chapter I'll try to make clear why I called Sherla, Shauna's sister so don't worry!**

**I don't own Divergent, or any of the characters they all belong to Veronica Roth ;)**

**Tris's POV:**

'Okay Susan! Tell us what's the worst thing you've ever done in Abnegation?' Uriah asks.

'Uhmm.. ehh.. I ehh.. I don't.. know' Susan answers.

'That's not good enough! Tell us!'

Susan shifts on her spot and for a split second her eyes shift to Caleb and then back to her knotted fingers, no one was really able to catch her glance at Caleb though, only if you really pay attention to it and I did. I narrow my eyes at Caleb, he senses this and looks me in the eyes and says

'What?' in a I'm-innocent-and-have-nothing-to-do-with-this-way.

Everyone turns to Caleb and then then to me.

'What's going on?' Christina asks.

'Nothing,' I say as I and turn back to Susan 'so Susan, tell us what's the worst thing you've done in Abnegation?'

Susan shifts uncomfortably and again glances at Caleb, this time Caleb catches her staring at him and says 'Just tell them Susan' in a reassuring way.

Susan relaxes and nods 'Well, every Tuesday when everybody would be asleep, I would sneak out through the window and meet Caleb, at the small bench near the bus stop and we would make..' you couldn't hear what they would make since she started mumbling and looking at anything except at Caleb.

'You would make what?' Marlene asks.

Susan sighs and answers 'We would make..' and again you couldn't hear it.

'What? Can you talk louder, please' Will asks.

'We would make out!,' Caleb shouts annoyed.

I look at him wide eyed and he says 'What? Don't say you've never made out with Four' he says offended.

'Not in Abnegation' I answer laughing.

'It's not funny,' Caleb shouts blushing at that everybody starts grinning, 'can we please continue the-' he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because it was interrupted with loud footsteps and a childish voice screaming 'URIAH? URIAH? ARE YOU HERE? OH BABY PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, URI!'

That can only be one person: _Sherla._

Uriah's eyes widen and he tries to make it for a run but his brothers stops him and holds him in his place, he tries to wiggle out of Zeke's grasp when Sherla lets out another desperate cry.

'Oh, please! Can someone make that pig shut up?' Lynn exclaims, I look at her and suddenly realise something.

'Wait, you said that Sherla is Shauna's little sister, right?' I say, looking at Tobias.

'Yes' Tobias answers.

'But, Lynn you're Shauna's little sister as well, right? Doesn't that make Sherla you're little sister as well' I ask confused.

Lynn's eyes widen and her cheeks start to turn a pinkish colour.

'N-no, no, that pig is not my little sister' Lynn stammers.

'But, Sherla is Shauna's little sis-'

'It's none of your business stiff so shut the hell up and continue the game' Lynn shouts angry.

I fall silent and turn to Susan 'Okay, its you're turn Susan'

'Uhm.. Lynn Truth or Dare?'

'Dare' Lynn says boldly.

'I dare you to tell us why you don't except Sherla as you're little sister' Susan says with a smirk on her face, I start to grin and give Susan a high-five.

Lynn glares at both of us and says 'You know I'm starting to hate Stiffs even more than I did before, but fine if you want to know it so badly, I don't accept Sherla as my little sister, cause she isn't my little sister, she's adopted four years ago and since the moments she came in to our house crying like a three year old I have hated her, on the other hand Shauna does accept her as her little sister, that's why everybody calls her Shauna's little sister and not mine'

Its silent for a moment, Lynn starts moving uncomfortably and says in a too happy voice

'Okay it's my turn! So Christina Truth or Dare?'

'Uhmm, dare'

'Great,' Lynn says evilly while looking at me in a murderous way, 'I dare you to play seven-minutes in heaven with Four'

At that my mouth drops open and I look at her like she's gone insane, Lynn just shrugs her shoulders and turns to Chris, 'so are you going to do it or what?'

Christina looks at me and then turns her gaze towards a pale looking Tobias, she shifts uncomfortable and finally stands up and walks to where Four and I are sitting, she isn't really going to do this right? She's joking, no Christina would never do that to me or to Will, to hell with that she wouldn't even dare to do kiss Four, right? I look at Will and he has the same stunned look on his face I'm sure of that I'm wearing to.

'You aren't really going to do that, right?' Will says with an emotionless voice, Christina turns towards him and says 'hey I gave Eric a lap dance already this can't be worse than that, plus I don't want to sit here naked already at the beginning of the game'

Christina kneels down next to Tobias and inches closer to him, I have to do something, I have to say something, their lips are almost touching and Tobias still has that pale frightened look on his face when suddenly someone shouts

'STOP,'

I wonder to whom the voice belongs to when I realise that it belongs to me 'YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND' I hear myself screaming and before I can stop myself I launch at Christina and pin her to the ground.

'Oh my gosh, TRIS! LET GO OF ME' Christina shouts.

'NO YOU'RE GOING TO KISS HIM, I'M NOT LETTING YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND'

'TRIS IT'S A FREAKING GAME!'

I feel arms circling my waist and suddenly I'm being lift and carried to the other and of the room, I shout uncontrollably at whoever is carrying me and start kicking around with my legs, when the person sets me down again I see that it's Uriah, I open my mouth to shout at him for carrying me away from saving my boyfriend when he covers my mouth with one hand and grabs both of my wrist in a dead-grip in the other.

'Listen to me Tris, it's only a game, they aren't really going to fall for each other' Uriah tries to reassure me.

'But what if they do?' I say, I know I'm being unreasonable but still the idea that someone else kisses Tobias just makes me boil with anger. I try to look past Uriah to see what's going on, but he's not letting me

'No, no, no little girl, you're not gonna watch them play seven-minutes in heaven, I know for sure that in the first second you'll try to snap someone's neck and since I'm the one who's closest to you, I'm not risking anything' Uriah says grinning.

I look at him annoyed and try to kick him in the guts only to be rewarded by him pinning my legs between his, great now I can't do anything, I sigh and give up. The minutes start to tick by and I hear 'oeehs' and 'ahhs' coming from the other end of the room.

'Wooaaw, hey! Stiff don't you wanna watch? It seems like your boyfriend is enjoying it' Lynn shouts, laughing.

I can't stop myself I push Uriah away with all the strength that I have and run towards Lynn, I'm going to kill that little bitch, I almost reach her when I see two people lying on the ground, a girl and a boy, the girl is lying on top of the boy and they are making out enthusiastically, the girl has short dark brown hair and a dark skin, the boy has dark hair and a light skin, his hands are tangled in her hair and hers are resting on his chest.

My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry when I realise who they are, I let out a sound I've never let out before, something between a scream and a sob and suddenly all I can see are black spots, I hit something hard and let out a groan, someone's shouting my name hysterically, I know that voice, I recognize it, it used to cause butterflies in my stomach but now it only leaves an aching pain in my heart, but to who does it belong? I didn't get the chance to answer that question, cause the next thing I know is that all I can hear and all I can see is darkness..

**Oeeeehh? What's going to happen?! That was it for this chapter guys! I hope you like it and please don't get mad at me if you think it sucks! Please keep on reviewing and helping me out if I do something wrong! Give me tips and thank you for helping me so far!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it ;)**

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters they all belong to Veronica Roth**

**Tris's POV:**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? And what ha- SPLASH!

I open my eyes and see a concerned Tobias hovering on top of me, next to him Christina stands with a bottle of water in her hands, so that's what that splash was.

'Tris? Tris are you alright?,' Tobias asks concerned touching my wet cheek.

I look at him and then at the crowd surrounding us and then at my soaking wet shirt, and I suddenly realise what happened, I slap his hand away and then bitch-slap him in the face, a look of pure anger on my face. How could he? How could he kiss Christina?

Tobias looks at me wide-eyed and opens his mouth to say something but I was first

'How do you dare to kiss Christina I'm your girlfriend!'

Four looks at me as if I've gone insane and says 'Where are you talking about, Tris? And why did you slap me?'

'Where am I talking about? What don't you remember?,' now I was boiling with anger, 'You were fucking making out with Christina in front of my eyes, that is what is where I'm talking about'

Tobias looks at me confused and I have to contain myself of slapping him again, how can he forget?

'Tris, what are you talking about? I've never kissed Four' Christina says, looking at me with the same confused look that Four wears.

'Oh don't pretend you two! I saw it! Don't lie! I saw you two making out!'

'Tris, I think you've fallen on your head' Tobias says, stifling a laugh.

'I'VE NOT FALLEN ON MY HEAD, I SAW YOU TWO MAKING OUT, DON'T LIE TO ME YOU FUCKING PANSYCAKE' I scream.

At that everyone starts laughing 'Babe, I think that serum really messed something up in your head' Tobias says, between fits of laughter.

What? Serum? What is he talking about?

'What are you talking about? What serum?' I asks, half-annoyed half-confused

'You mean you don't remember?' Eric says from the other end of the room.

'Where the hell did you come from?' I say.

Eric starts laughing and nodding at the same time 'Okay, that serum really does its job good'

What? Eric? Serum? I don't get it

'Care to explain, Eric?'

Eric smirks his signature smirk and starts telling what happened

'Remember when Lynn told you why she didn't except Sherla as her little sister?'

I nod and gesture for him to go on

'Well, at that moment I came in and asked if one of you dumbasses wanted to test a new serum, it's a kind of serum that makes up a fear attached to what's happening at the moment' Eric says.

'Okay? So what does this have to do with Four and Christina kissing?' I ask.

'If you just let me finish my story! I was getting to that part now,' Eric says annoyed, 'it was Lynn's turn to humiliate someone and she chose you and of course you chose dare, and because Lynn wanted you to suffer she dared you to test the serum and you did, that's why you _think _you saw them kissing' he finishes showing his smirk again.

No that can't be true. I saw them kissing I know it for sure! I do know it for sure, right?

'B-but I-I saw them kissing! I know if for sure!' I say not quite believing my own words.

'Tris! I would never kiss Four! You know I would never do that to you or Will! To hell with that I wouldn't even dare to kiss Four!' Christina says.

'Hey! I'm not that bad' Four says offended.

'I never said you were bad! You're just scary as hell' Christina says stifling a laugh.

Tobias glares at her which makes her fall silent

'That's what I mean! Look you're frightening me'

'Oh, shut up!' Tobias says and turns towards me.

'Do you believe it now? I haven't kissed Christina, I would never do that' Tobias says and kisses me on the cheek.

I nod and look at my hands in my lap ashamed, God I've just humiliated myself in front of everyone, I'm so stupid.

When I look up I see Tobias staring at me in a loving way, I smile back and give him a quick kiss on the lips, I turn my gaze towards Christina who's elbowing a pokerfaced Will, Uriah is standing next to Zeke both of them trying very hard not to laugh, my gaze turns towards the rest and I see all of them wearing the same expression.

'Go on, laugh' I say embarrassed, though no one cares, cause a moment later everyone except for Four and Christina are rolling over the ground laughing their asses off, even Eric.

I snuggle closer to Tobias, and hide my face in his neck, he senses how embarrassed I'm and starts glaring at everyone to make them stop laughing and it worked, jeez he really can be scary..

After a few minutes everyone's silent and we start the game again.

'So, it's my turn right?' I ask.

'Yup' Uriah answers, popping the p.

'Okay ehm Lauren! Truth or Dare?'

'Dare!' Lauren answers.

'I dare you to sit on Eric's lap for next 3 turns'

'Ha! No way!' Lauren answers, while standing up and pulling her jeans off,.

'Pff, I wouldn't let you either' Eric mutters, offended.

I grin and turn back towards Lauren, 'Okay it's your turn'

'Yeah! Okay ehmm Zeke Truth or Dare?'

'Finally!', seems like the two brothers can't wait till they are chosen, 'and Dare, of course'

'I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the next 5 turns!' Lauren says grinning.

'What? No way! He will break my legs!' Four screams.

Zeke grins and shoots Tobias his most seductive smile, Tobias gags and tries to run away, but Zeke was already standing in front of him and literally jumped onto his lap, which earned a growl of Tobias.

'Oh my! I've always wanted to do this' Zeke says in his most-girlish voice, while batting his eyelashes and holding his hand out in a gay-like way, this causes everyone to laugh.

'Okay, okay it's my turn! Babe' Zeke says while looking down at Tobias.

'Tell me, hon' Tobias says, grinning and circling his hands around Zeke's arms and making circling motions on his hand, Zeke looks at him and whispers in a low-husky voice

'Truth or Dare?'

**And that was again it for this chapter! I hope you liked and that you kind of got the story! Please keep on reviewing and helping me out! Tell me what you'd maybe like to see in the future chapters and I'll also try to get more people in the story!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long! I was a bit busy.. Sorry!**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it ;)**

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters they all belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias's POV:**

'Truth or Dare?' Zeke asked in a lustful voice, while making himself comfortable on my lap, I grin and answer as seductively as I can 'Dare, baby' , while wiggling my eyebrows.

Zeke replies by licking his lips and giving me a slow wink, next to me Tris is rolling on the ground, dying from laughter as everyone else, except for Eric who is looking at us wide eyed, his face drained from colour, I stifle my laugh and turn back to Zeke who is still looking at me seductively while trying to think of a good dare at the same time.

'Baby, how much I want to do it myself though, I dare you to undergo a hot sexy lap dance by Uri' Zeke says in a girlish voice.

At first my eyes grow wide, but then I realise that Uriah would never do that to me, wait.. who am I kidding? Its Uriah.. little Zeke.. of course he would do it.. _Shit._

I look at Uriah in any hope that he might not want to do it, but instantly mentally slap myself for even considering that idea, in front of me Uriah is standing with that same damn seductive look his brother wears, he catches me glancing at him and wiggles with his tongue, I gag, why is this always happening to me? I turn around and look at Tris, she could save me.. forget it that girl is laughing her ass off not even paying attention at my pleading looks.

'Move, big bro, I've got some work to do' Uriah says.

Zeke scrambles of my lap and sits on Uriah's spot with the biggest smirk plastered on his face, oh you wait for it brother, I'm gonna get ya, was the last thought that flashed across my mind, cause it was that moment that Uriah decided to lower himself on my lap and grind up against me, he let out a fake groan, I stiffen and do everything to keep myself from punching Uriah in the face, I don't want to hurt him or anything, I mean he's like a little brother to me just like Zeke is but this was just too much. After what seems like an hour but would probably just be a few seconds Uriah is done and gets of my lap gesturing to his brother to sit back on it.

Zeke comes crouching towards me, laughing and climbs on my lap, 'Dude, you look like shit,' no, I just got raped by your little brother I should look like those Greek Gods we studied about in History class back at school. I shoot him a glare and turn my attention back to the game.

'Okay! Pansycakes it's my turn! So Marlene Truth or Dare?'

'Dare!' Marlene answers.

'Great, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah!' he's going to hate me for this, I know Uriah likes Marlene and this is my sweet revenge. Uriah's eyes widen and he shoots me a dead-glare.

'Okay' Marlene answers, a bit too enthusiastically.

At that Uriah blushes, Marlene stands up and walks towards him, sits on his lap and gives him a reassuring smile, Uriah returns the smile before Marlene crushes her lips on his.

Somewhere between the three and the five minutes their kisses started to grow more hungry, and I cursed myself for not telling them to get a room, though it was not needed cause right at that moment Sherla appeared in the doorway and started screaming hysterically. Uriah and Marlene broke apart both looking terrified at what was standing in the doorway.

Sherla had tears in her eyes and started running towards Marlene, ready to attack, though Marlene was too fast she pushed Uriah and herself onto the ground ducking away from Sherla who jumped over them and landed on Zeke's table, the table broke and she landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Its silent until Peter's voice interrupts it 'Shauna! I've found the beast its having sex with a table' Peter yells from the doorway.

Shauna appears in the doorway sweating and looking around for her adopted sister, who is still lying on the broken table.

'Hey, Shauna you better pay for that! I think your sister just killed my best whore' Zeke says, Peter and Zeke grin like idiots at their matching jokes.

Shauna turns to glare at Zeke but stops in the middle of her glare, taking in the sight of Zeke on my lap and my arms circled around his, both clutching each other in the most personal, seductive and tight way

'Peeps, did I miss something here?' Shauna says still looking at us, half-amused, half-jealous, why jealous?

'We're playing Truth or Dare' Lynn says.

'Wanna join, Shauna?' Marlene asks, still lying on top of a pale Uriah, has he fainted?

Shauna shrugs her shoulders and walks in sitting next to Lynn not even bothering to help up her other sister, I look at Peter and then at Tris, I know she's thinking the same thing as I do as she rolls her eyes and shaking her head to give me permission.

'Hey, Peter, you want join in too?'

Peter looks at me and then at the rest of the group, makes a funny face and walks in as well, he sits next to Will and we continue the game, ignoring Sherla's sobs.

'So, who's turn is it?' Shauna asks

**And that was it for this chapter! As I said, I'd try to involve more people into the game and so you see I've involved Peter, Shauna and Sherla as well. I hope you like it! And please keep reviewing and tell me what you maybe wanna see in the future chapters! Oh and everyone who has helped me out so far thank you! **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey! Okay okay I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry ! I know I haven't updated in almost over 2 weeks and I'm sorry! **

**Schools started again here, so I probably won't update soon anymore.. But I'll try my best! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it ;)**

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters they all belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris's POV:**

'So, who's turn is it?' Shauna asks.

'Well, its Uriah's but I don't think he can play know..' Marlene answers, looking at the half-dead Uriah lying beneath her.

'Should I call the nurse?' Susan asks, of course only abnegation think of that..

'Nah! Don't worry Susan, this happens a lot, most of the time when Sherla's trying to rape him like now, he'll probably wake up screaming for mercy and won't be able to sleep, eat and talk for 3 weeks, but other than that he'll be totally fine' Zeke says, trying to sound reassuring though not succeeding in it.

Everyone's looking at him as if he's gone insane, 'What?' Zeke asks, not even a bit bothered about his little brothers health.

Marlene shrugs her shoulders 'Okay I'll be going in his place then'

'What? That's hardly fair! I'm his brother it should be my turn! You know blood goes always first' Zeke says.

'Shut up, Zeke, Marlene it's your turn' Tobias says, ignoring Zeke's fake glare.

'Yeah! Okay hmmm.. Peter Truth or Dare?'

'Oh ehh…,' Peter says half panicked, well someone didn't see that one coming, 'dare?'

'Great! I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap face turned towards you for the next 3 rounds'

I look at Marlene in shock and open my mouth to protest but was interrupted by wild-screaming and big gestures of Tobias next to me.

'WHAT? NO WAY, SHE'S NOT GOING TO SIT ON THAT ASSHOLES FUCKING LAP ARE YOU INSANE?' Four yells.

'Hey, you were the one asking him if he wanted to play with us' Shauna says, stifling a laugh.

Four shoots her a glare, which makes her stop laughing and moving all at once.

'She. Is. Not. Going. To. Sit. On. His. Lap' Tobias says, pronouncing each word clearly.

'Four, was Tris protesting when Zeke had to sit on your lap? No, so I don't see why you are making such a big deal of it' Eric says, all the way having a smirk plastered on his face.

Tobias turns towards me and says 'Tell them you don't want to'

'I don't want to' I say, although now it feels as if I'm Fours slave.

'You know Tris I never thought you would be that submissive kind of girlfriend' Lynn says.

'I'm not!' I say offended.

'Than prove it, sit on Peters lap for the next three rounds, or know that the rest of your Dauntless life you'll be seen as a coward' Lynn says, jezus didn't she get her revenge already by injecting me with that damn serum?

'Fine' I say, stubbornly, I turn towards Four and give him a apologizing look, he looks at me hard for a second and then turns his face away looking at the wall beside him, great this is going to be a long day, I think while walking to Peter and sitting on his lap my back turned towards the rest of the group and Tobias's glares.

'Okay, Its now my turn, right?' Peter says.

'Yup' I answer, annoyed.

'Hush hush, stiff don't need to be that harsh,' Peter says amused, 'okay Four Truth or Dare?', I glare at him and suppress the urge of slapping him in the face, he only asks that so that Tobias will look at us, bastard.

'Truth' Tobias answers, to my surprise, both because he didn't choose dare and that his voice didn't even sound annoyed or angry, I turn to look at him and find an abnegation like boy sitting right in front of me his face doesn't give away what he thinks nor does his eyes, except for when he shifts them towards me and something shines in them, betrayal.

I turn back not wanting to look him in the eye, no Tobias would never feel betrayed for something this childish I must have imagined it.

'Which faction were you from?'

I shoot Peter a glare, and turn to see the reaction on Tobias's face, but find him staring at Peter with a smirk on his face, he gestures for Zeke to stand up and takes the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulls it over his head, revealing his muscular stomach, I groan though no one hears.

The other girls giggle and crouch together whispering things while totally checking out something that's mine. I let out a fake cough and they break apart all siting back on their places, Tobias looks at me one eyebrow raised, I glare at him and he gives me the cutest smile ever while giving me a wink from behind Zeke's shoulder.

Relief floods through me when I sense he isn't mad, I sit more comfortable on Peters lap now and turn back to the game.

'Okay, Zeke babe Truth or Dare?'

'Dare, baby'

'Didn't expect a different answer,' Tobias says while smiling a bit too enthusiastically at Zeke,' I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with the breathtakingly beautiful Sherla!'

**Okay! First of all thank you ImJustAwesome for giving that hilarious idea! And thank you the rest for reviewing following faving my story love you all!**

**Second I hope you liked the chapter! I know its shorter than normal, sorry! I didn't have a lot of inspiration :( that's probably why this chapter isn't one of my best ones… I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more entertaining! Please keep reviewing and helping me out!**

**xoxo**


End file.
